When Penguins Attack
by Miss. Hermione G-Malfoy
Summary: Penguins appear out of nowhere in Hogwarts? Over Christmas Vaca. The dream team and Draco have to solve what is happening to Hogwarts. PLEASE Read to find out!!! FUNNY!...I hope! R/R maybe?
1. First and Second attack

Hiya people! What you all up yo? Are you bored? Want a good laugh? read this then!! ^_^ I hope you find it funny. I know I had fun writing it.  
  
Amber: No I don't own the HP people. Not today( frowns). Or tomarrow (cries). MAYBE THE NEXT DAY!  
Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron: NO!!!  
Amber: But-but. Why not?   
J.K: Because I own them. I own the books and the people. SO SHOVE OFF!  
Amber: Oh. Okay then. So Next week?  
Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, J.K: NO!!!!!  
Amber: Fine. I never liked the books anyway.  
J.K: LIAR!   
Amber: Okay. So I lied. I LOVE THE BOOKS!! hehe  
J.K: Told you.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting in the Great Hall. It was the Christmas Holidays. They thought they were the only ones staying for the holiday. But to their dissapointment, Draco was staying as well.  
  
Draco stormed into the Great Hall. He slammed the doors open and went to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Must be in a bad mood" Said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione. He's ALWAYS in a bad mood." Said Harry.  
  
"Oh. Right then."  
  
Hermione was about to grab a peice of toast. When all of a sudden, a penguin appeared on the table and took it?  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. Then looked at the penguin and made a grab for it. The Penguin dissapeared and Hermione, Harry, and Ron all hit heads on the table.  
  
"OWWW!"  
  
"BLOODY HELL!"  
  
"OUCH! Ron. DON'T SWEAR!" said Hermione.  
  
"What just Happened here?" Asked Dumbledore, as he walked over to them.  
  
"One word." Started Harry, while he looked around "Penguin" he whispered.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Draco.  
  
"Nothing." said Ron  
  
"Oh. 'Cause I thought I saw some blob take the Mudbloods toast."  
  
"Well it wasn't really my toast. It was just there and I was on the hungry side so I went to grab it and the out of nowh--"  
  
Hermione was cut off by Draco covering her mouth. "Now. That's better. So. Penguins are taking toast. What's next? Flying birds?" said Draco. Just as he said that A bird flew in the open window and landed on his head.  
  
"EEK!!!! GET IT OFF" He said while running around the hall. He was running back towards the group, when out of nowhere. Another Penguin appeared in front of Draco.  
  
Apparently, he didn't see it. He tripped on it and went tumbling over it. He was on the floor. The penguin was obvously mad. The penguin went over to Malfoy and slapped him. Malfoy went to grap it around the neck, when it dissapeared.  
  
Malfoy got up, and dusted himself off. "Okay. What is going on here?"  
  
"Penguins" Whispered Harry.  
  
"Well i know that Potter. But how did this all happen?"  
  
"Penguins" Said Harry, Yet again.  
  
"How will we solve this?" Asked Hermione.   
  
"I've never seen anything like this" Said Dumbledore.  
  
Meanwhile Draco was still trying to get the bird off of him by hitting it, but that only got him a peck on the nose. Harry was silently drifting from the group, Whispering "Penguins, penguins, penguins..." Over and over again.  
  
"This can only mean one thing" Said Dumbledore.  
  
"What is that Professor?" Asked Hermione  
  
Harry came back to the group. "Penguins" then yet again drifted back to a corner.  
  
"Hogwarts is no longer safe....."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Amber: So what do you think so far? I hope you found it funnyish.  
Draco: That wasn't funny. I'm not scared of little flying bird things.  
Amber: Really? **Conjures a bird over Draco**  
**Draco runs around screaming like a girl.**  
Amber: Okay Draco. Your not scared of birds.  
Harry: I don't whisper Penguins all the time like a possesed freak.  
Amber:Well...You do now! so ha!  
Harry: Nuh uh!  
Amber: Yeah-huh!  
Harry: Nuh-u-  
Amber: **puts hand over Harry's mouth** Yes Harry. More later. Now. Reveiws are Welcome, if you wish. ^_^! hehe. Later. 


	2. The hunt

Amber: Hey people! Did you miss me?  
Draco: I didn't  
Hermione: Me either  
Harry: No  
Ron: Not really  
J.K: No.  
Amber: Oh. Okay then. WELL TOO BAD!! I'm back! hehe sorry I havent updated lately. You can blame school for that. Well here is the next chapter.  
J.K: I own the books and HP People. Not Amber! She just owns the plot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Professor?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Yes Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Is there anything we can do to help Hogwarts?" He asked.  
  
"There is. If you 4 wish to help. You can go on a mission to find out the maning behind this. Thank you. Good day." He said while running out of the Hall, without letting them awnser.  
  
"Right" Said Hermione "I guess we should get started then, lets go" She said while she started to walk out of the hall. She was stopped by Draco's arm, blocking her way out.  
  
"Wait. I am NOT working with you people." He said.  
  
"Fine. Get attacked by another bird" Said Ron as he led Harry, and Hermione out of the hall.  
  
Draco looked around for another bird...."Wait for me!" He called after them as he ran to catch up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay. So what do we do now?" Asked Draco.  
  
"Well we should wander around, and keep an eye out for anymore penguins." Said Hermione.  
  
"Okay"  
  
"So. I think we should split up. Ron you come with me, and Draco you go with Harry."  
  
"NO WAY!!" Shouted Draco. "I am not going anywhere with Possesed Potter over there"   
  
"Fine. Go with Ron"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I want to go with you..." He said then blushed a bit.  
  
"Uhhh.....Okay then. Ron you and Harry. Then Me and Draco."  
  
"Right" Said Ron as he pulled Harry down a corridor, while Hermione and Draco went the other way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry! Stop with the whole penguin whispering thing. You are freaking me out." Said Ron.  
  
"They will rule the world."  
  
"Who will rule the world Harry?"  
  
Harry Pointed ahead, and Whispered "Penguins"  
  
Ron looked to where Harry was pointing. There was a flock of Penguins Running around like lunatics throughout the Library. Tearing Pages. Eating books.  
  
"Harry. Stay Quiet" Said Ron as he inched closer to the door.   
  
Before Ron reached the door, Harry yelled "Penguins!!!" And ran off in the other direction.  
  
When Harry said this the Penguins stopped everything they were doing, and ran after Harry. Ron watched as they formed a single line and ran after Harry, who was Yelling Penguins.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"What is that?" Asked Draco  
  
"What is what?" Said Hermione  
  
"Listern" He said. So she did.  
  
In the distance she heard someone calling Penguins and pitter patter of tiny feet. She looked around, to try and figure out where it was coming from. Then she saw shadows on the wall. She got freaked out, so she ran and hid in the broom closet. She had realized she couldnt open it. It was Locked.  
  
She heard Draco call something to her from the other side. "What's wrong Granger? Scared of Penguins are we?" He said then opened the door. He stood there with a smirk on his face. Hermione looked behind him and saw 4 penguins standing there. They looked at each other, then pushed Draco into the closet, and on Hermione. They shut the door and continued after Harry.  
  
"UUGGHH!!" Said Hermione as Draco landed on top of her.  
  
"Hehe. Heya Granger" He said.  
  
"Get off me!" She said.  
  
"Why? You don't love me anymore?"   
  
"What? I NEVER DID Love you Draco!" She said as she shooved him off of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron was now trying to find Harry, and the crowd of Penguins. He heard something behind him. He turned around only to see Dumbledore standing in Penguin Boxers, and a penguin Shirt that said "Worship the Penguins" and a stuffed penguin in his hand...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amber: I wonder if Draco and Hermione will ever get out of the closet, and if Harry will stop running around with a fan crowd of penguins.... hhhmmm....  
Draco: The closet part, was totally unneccasery(sp.?)  
Hermione: No. Not really.  
Amber: Right then you ywo. Go back into your little closet. Now! Please reveiw!! hehe  
  
( Sorry this was a short chappy!!!!) 


	3. Penguin Land Brochures

Amber: I'm baack!  
  
Draco: Where, actually, WERE you?  
  
Amber: Oh my goshness! Draco! I never knew you cared! Well ya see I was in school..Then summer came, and I was in the pool ,athen all over the town, at movies, watching Hp all the time, and reading Book5, then I went to some plac-  
  
**Draco Puts hand over her mouth**  
  
Draco: FIRST of all...I DON'T care...Was just wondering...This ficcy was just dying-  
  
Amber: Like your love for me?  
  
**Puts hand bak over her mouth**  
  
Draco: NO!..Wait...uh...Well..you see..  
  
Hermione: For crying OUT LOUD. Why don't you 2 just pucker up and get a room   
  
**Shoves them into a closet**  
  
Hermione: Here is chapter 3 of...Amber's Story thing. She does not own any harry potter characters...thoug they might own her..in a way...sorta...AH! Nevermind!  
  
**  
  
CHAPTER 3!!  
  
**  
  
"Uhhmm...Dumbledore...Are you GOING somewhere?" Asked Ron as he tried best not to go up and smack the old man.  
  
"Me? what? Oh no! I was just ummm..."  
  
"Don't explain...Lets just go and find Hermione..." Said Ron while dragging the man down the corridor.  
  
*******  
  
Back to the closet  
  
*******  
  
" I do NOT like this...Not at all..." Said Hermione as she moved as ar away from Draco as humanly possible in such a small space. But Draco just filled the space, with his own body. Hermione was practically climbing the wall.  
  
"Just move away from me" She said as she shooved him into the wall.  
  
"But Hermie!," He said getting closer to her. "I am in wuby wub wub with you!" He said with the gayest puppy dog face Hermione has EVER seen.  
  
"Just stop it you prick" She said and turned her back to him.  
  
About 2o seconds later Draco was bored. She he started blowing on Hermione's neck to bother her. Also to make her twinge up. "Stop it!" She yelled as she turned around, and leaned her head on the wall, and banged non-stop while saying "Why me, Why now...I'm to youg to die..."  
  
"Wait!," Screeched Hermione" I hear someone!!" She shouted.  
  
"What? I don't hear anyt-" Hermione cut him off by covering his mouth with her hand.  
  
"Shhh...Just listen,"She demanded...  
  
Draco listened and heard nothing ' I think she's going mental, Probobally cause she can't stand my hottness' H thought. He noticed her hand was still covering her mouth. He licked her hand, and she instantly pulled away.  
  
"What was that for?" She asked.  
  
"For being a mudl-" He didn't get to finish cause he saw the door handle turning slightly....  
  
When they saw who opened it, it was Ron. He had Dumbledore in his grasp who just smiled and handed them Broshures for Peguin Land. "He's been jabbering on about Penguin Land this whole time I've been trying to-" He stopped as he saw draco in there as well, flipping thru the brochure. "Oh..Was I interupting Something? Sorry." He said as he slamed the door.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Yelled Hermione as she Pounded on the door.  
  
**  
  
Ron  
  
**  
  
He Heard hermione pounding on the door, but thought it was...*Cough* Something else.   
  
He was now In search to find Harry, the Queen of the Penguins, and fight this battle to the water if he had to!  
  
**  
  
Amber: Isn't that so brave of our Ickkle Ronniekinns?  
  
Ron: No...You mde it up...So I don't know what your blabberign on about...  
  
Amber: You know what? I could easily make you blow up in this story, just as easily as I could make Harry save Hogwarts...  
  
Ron: Right then...Kill me...See if I care...  
  
Amber: Don't think I-  
  
Ron: DON'T!! PLEASE I DONT WANT TO DIE!  
  
Amber: Okay..All you ahd to do was ask... Well anyways...Please reveiw!! Tell me what ya thing Bye now!! lol  
  
(((VERY SHORT CHAPPY I KNOW! PLZ DUNT HURT ME!!!! I'll give ya a brownie...))) 


End file.
